


Emails

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [12]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha finds out, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Emails, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Watford, SnowBaz, post-carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Two emails Agatha sent to her friends after the events of Carry On.





	Emails

Hi Penny!

I’m doing great here in California, you should visit me next time you come to America to see Micah. I’m sorry I left without any goodbyes, but you never liked goodbyes anyway, did you?

I’m also sorry I took so long to respond to your email. I didn’t know what I’d say, or how I’d explain myself. So I ignored it for as long as I could.

I fled here to get away from magic. I understand that that’s hard for you and Simon to comprehend since you always loved magic, but I got tired of it. I never loved it like you did, and I found it all tiring and unnecessary. Besides, I’m not a hero like you two. I didn’t want to keep getting caught up in your mess, and I’ve never wanted that mess at all. I wanted a normal life with normal friends (no offence to either of you) and normal problems. And I have that now. I’m very glad you beat the humdrum and all, but I don’t regret running away. I’m sorry about the way I did it, but not that I did it.

I have a normal life now, and by that I mean I’m literally living like a Normal. I still have my wand, but it’s just collecting dust on a shelf. All my new friends are Normals, and all the guys I’ve dated since I moved here are Normals, and I’m happy! I also have a dog, her name’s Lucy. I found her outside the school when I was running away. She’s great.

How is Simon doing? Despite the permanent dragon wings and the loss of magic, I mean.  
Tell him I said hi.

 

//Agatha

—————————————————————————————————

 

Hi Simon!

Did you only email me because Penny told you to after I asked how you were doing? I’m pretty sure you only emailed me because Penny told you to.  
No hard feelings though, it’s not like I directly contacted you either. 

Once again sorry about the late response. I actually read your email when I got it, but I was a bit shocked by the news, which I’m sure you can understand.   
I didn’t want to be rude or emotional when I responded, so I let it be for a while.  
Now I’m ready to give you a calm and collected response.

What the hell?  
Okay sorry that wasn’t calm or collected but I feel like it’s a fair question.   
You’ve hated Baz since before we knew each other, always fighting with him and accusing him of plotting, and now you’re dating the guy?  
Were you already together when we went to his house at Christmas? Is that why you went back? I mean it must be…

I was really shocked at first, but looking back it actually makes a lot of sense. You were abnormally obsessed with him… I suppose he was looking at you those times he cast jealous glances in our direction.

And I thought he liked me…. I was such a fool!  
He told me he wasn’t right for me you know, after I tried to ask him out (don’t ask, please) and I thought it was some “I’m dangerous and a bad choice”-thing but I guess he was just gay. And in love with you.  
With that, I don’t have a lot else to say on the matter. Best of luck to you, I suppose.

 

//Agatha

**Author's Note:**

> This was short, I wrote it today, I've run out of pre-prepared fics help
> 
> Please leave a commetnt o motivate me to keep up with the challenge
> 
> Tomorrow's fic will.... exist, hopefully


End file.
